Its called awesome, ma'am
by SweetStrawberryTea
Summary: Two girl just went to McDonald and 11:00 at night like any one else, so how the hell did they end up in 1930 hetalia? how will these two girls change history, and will it be for the better or for worse? OCX? OCX? OCX? 1783-1989 T for cussing


"Hey, Lia you okay?"

"Eh? Oh yea, I'm fine Jackie"

"If you say so…" I looked down back at my book. We were in my room; Jackie was lying on my bed on her stomachache, looking at a fan fiction online using my laptop. I was sitting on my computer chair reading Carrie by Stephen king. "But, Lia you look…different."

"Jackie, I assure you, I'm perfectly fine!" I said closing my book without remembering to put a bookmark in. "Stop worrying!"

"I can't! You seem off, not like yourself, more to yourself, less 'happy-go-lucky', the whole night so far you haven't even held a conversation with me!" She said was she sat up on my bed "Please, I beg you, what's wrong? Are you mad I went to the anime con last week? I had too; I was in the Hetalia panel as Germany!"

"I—I'm fine Jackie, it's not that you had to go without me, it's just I've been pretty bored lately!" I gave a re-assuring smile "Trust me, you did nothing wrong"

"You're lying"

"I'm not" I said. Jackie sighed and looked back to the fan fiction. "…what's it about?"

"What what's about?"

"The fan fiction"

"Your mom, me, and some wine" she said through a giant smile, I threw my book at her. "I was just kidding!" she yelled at me.

"Your mom jokes are so stupid!" I said starting to laughed, but trying to hold it in "and I was just trying to make a conversation!"

"Ah, yes, but I did make you laugh!" she was right, I was laughing. "But to answer your question, it's a RussiaXCanada fanfic"

"That's such a cute pairing"

"Who's your favorite pairing? She asked

"Hm… let me think" this was a hard question; I love so many… but my favorite? "Oh, Japan and Greece"

"Really? Huh, I would think you would like a crack one, like France and China or Prussia and Russia"

"Dude, all Hetalia pairings are crack there countries after all" I said in my defense.

"True, very true" she said laughing

"Well, what's it about, the story line and all?" I said, joining her on my bed.

"Okay, Canada's an American—"

"What?"

"Canada's an American"

"That's stupid"

"Let me finish" she said "He's fighting in the civil war and Russia's British—"

"What the cheese? I said "they should have just made it an AlfredXAurthor fic!"

"Let me finish!" she said "and Russia take Canada as a war prisoner-"

"Stop. Just stop. I know of most Hetalia fan fic's are fluffy, OOC, and pure crack, but this…"

"I know, I know" she said "can I have some food?"

"Oh that's right, we forgot dinner" I said embarrassed "what do you want? We don't have much here…"

"That McDonald's down the street is open 24/7 right?"

"yea, want to go?"

"Können gehen!" she yelled as she jumped of the bed and into the living room to put on her black high tops and red aeropostale sweat jacket and not bothering to change out of her unicorn pajama pants.

"At least brush your hair mostro" I threw a brush as her, which was quickly caught

"Eh? What's 'mostro'?" she asked as she quickly brushed her bright red boy cut hair.

"It's means monster"

"Ah" she through back the brush to me "you need to brush your hair to"

"Oh, I thought I was fine…"

"You were wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong." She said in a laugh while I struggled with my long tangled light brown hair. "Kippe sogar bürsten Sie Ihr Haar?"

"What?"

"Just give me the brush" she quickly brushes my hair, making my head feel weird. "God Lia, your hair's in terrible condition…" she said as she finish

"I don't care" I took my dad's oversized jacket of the couch and but my white vans on, and like Jackie, I didn't bother to change out of my frog pajama pants. Then I looked at Jackie then back at myself "Were so stereotypical…"

"Huh?"

"Two girls, born and raised in America, going to McDonalds at 11:00 and night, in our PJ's"

"Scary…"

"Yep…"

"Können gehen" she said while she opened the door with no expression

**...*******...*******...*****...**

"Sì" I said following

"Um, I would like one happy meal, a small soda, and a vanilla milkshake…" Jackie order

"Same"

"Okay, please just wait awhile" she said with a smile "but if you don't mind me asking, why are you at McDonalds in your pajama pants at 11:30?"

"Bored with no food in the fridge at a sleep over" Jackie replied. Blinking a lot, then looking at the ground with her eyes huge,

"What's wrong" I asked worried, but the found I was trying to stand up straight by leaning on the counter. I was getting dizzy; Jackie was on the floor, out cold, the cashier was freaking out over both of us. Then I followed Jackie in passing out.

**Okay that was the prolog? I don't know… but this was the introduction! I mostly made this one short because I want people to tell me what I could improve, if I need to look at my grammar more, if I need to explain my character better and how to explain them better, etc. I was going to ask a beta reader but I'm scared. Lol**

**Lia**

**100% Italian speaks it fluently with parents. Born and raised in U.S.A**

**Light brown damaged hair that's goes to her knees**

**5'1**

**Born 1992, May 12, age 19 **

**Jackie**

**50% germen 50% Scottish, speaks germen fluently with parents. Born and raised in U.S.A**

**Bright red hair, boy cut and mess**

**5'3**

**Born 1993, July 3 age 18**


End file.
